Emotions
by coldqueen
Summary: Raven gives in to the new emotions that have lately been stirring inside this new body, she gives in...to Gar.


Okay, so...

There is so not enough Beast Boy/Raven smut here. I could go over to Teen Titans, the cartoon and read it, but really, two very different couples here and there. So...I'll write it. Yes. I am going to write SMUT. Again. I think this is like, the third time? Damn. I'm getting addicted.

A/N: Just so we all know where I'm at, I haven't read _52_ or _OYL_, or even Infinite Crisis. The latest Teen Titan I read is the volume of "The Future is Now". I think its issues 15-23? Oh, well. We'll just call this AU and write it off as FUN.

* * *

Raven or Rachel? Even she wasn't sure sometimes. As Raven, the Teen Titan, she was fearless, or rather emotion-less. She had to be. Distant from all things but what was ahead. The battles, the betrayals, the death. As Rachel, high school student, and just a girl, she could move about freely. She didn't have to think or worry. She just was. Amongst all her many thoughts, she knew that she liked Rachel more. Maybe because Rachel was who she always was meant to be. If she hadn't had a demon for a father, and wasn't a portal to hell embodied, would she have been Rachel? Would these emotions be her's? Would she love as Rachel did?

Yes, she loved. Raven finally had an inclination of the one thing that all humans shared and wanted and influenced everything in their lives. She finally felt it. Garfield. Beast Boy. In this new body, he was a few years older than she, and for the first time she felt awareness. Of him. Before Brother Blood, she'd never even encountered this fleeting beat of heart, this tingling in her stomach, the blush in her cheeks. He didn't notice, and for that she was thankful.

Cassie, for all her kindness, had explained, and merely made Raven more confused. She was supposed to do that? With him? Raven didn't think so.

It would screw up her mind more, you understand, to say nothing of her heart. How was she supposed to control herself if she was forever giving into the carnal urges that came with the teenage hormones? Could hell use those urges to force her to open a portal? Wasn't it biblical that sex was bad? The bible had many things right, and many wrong. What if this was one of the right ones?

With all this worrying, was it any wonder that she faltered? Was it any wonder that she gave in?

It was late at Titans Tower on a Wednesday, and with Starfire gone off to be with Nightwing, and the actual Teens at their respective homes, it was supposed to be only Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven there. However, Cyborg wasn't there, having found a new mechanical shop in San Francisco that had the most fascinating toys for him to play with. He was currently in heavy negotiations to acquire a new quantum generator for the Tower. Not that they really needed one, but such things didn't bother the half-robot, half-man. He merely smiled and replied that we never knew when we'd need an extra.

Raven had spent an hour finishing her homework, something she hadn't thought about when she'd decided to try high school for the first time. Who knew such an act as schooling would be so much work?

Stifling a yawn, Raven left her rooms and headed for the kitchen, her stomach grumbling in hunger. In the dark hallway, she almost didn't see Gar, and it was only his good vision, a side effect of his many animal forms, that prevented a collision. His hands grabbed her shoulders as she turned the corner and she jumped a bit, her power spiking and the hallway darkening just a bit. Quickly, thankful for the dark to excuse her clumsiness on, she stepped back and apologized.

Gar smiled, his white teeth very visible in the meager light, even if his green skin made him blend with the shadows. "It's cool. What are you doing up so late?"

"Homework."

"Ahhh...schoolgirl. Why arne't you wearing a little plaid skirt? Isn't that the costume for schoolgirls?"

Sometimes his humor escaped her, but Raven suffered through it anyways. "I go to public school, no uniforms."

Gar expressed his disappointment with a long sigh. "And I was so looking forward to it..."

Raven stepped around him and continued to the kitchen, within moments, with Gar following her. "Are you hungry, too?"

"I could be."

Raven smiled and entered the almost too bright and clean kitchen. Obviously Cyborg had been cleaning. It was never this clean when anyone else tried it. Of course, often Cyborg made the biggest messes. Correlation? We think so.

Raven studied the contents of the fridge and found them lacking. Sudden inspiration had her reaching for the cupboards. However, in a bit of just realized pique, Raven found out that this body was not only three inches shorter than her original one, but also too short to reach the Poptarts. Still, too lazy and tired to actually use her abilities for such a trivial thing, she strained to reach it.

Gar enjoyed the view. Obviously in relax-mode, Raven was only wearing a t-shirt and her underwear, also just as obviously not intending to meet anyone at this late hour. Most Titans were this comfortable around each other anyways, given the state of undress most female heroes seemed to like to fight in. Hell, at least Raven often wore a cloak. Sometimes, in the midst of battle, Starfire seemed almost indecent. Not that that was a bad thing.

Still, the image of Raven reaching into the cupboard, her t-shirt riding up and exposing the small globes of her rear encased in pure white cotton? Burned into his brain forever. Somehow, it was different from watching her float around in her black leotard. This was Raven, uncensored, vulnerable, and just cute. The feelings this new image of Raven provoked in Gar were unexpected, but not really unwelcome. It'd been a long time since he'd felt these feelings.

Finally, feeling a bit lecherous, Gar walked to where she was staring up in consternation, and reaching around her, used his nice long tallness to get down the treats for her. Raven smiled and muttered a thank you, before taking them and starting to back away from the counter. However, Gar was still behind her, so it ended up with her spooned against him as he lost his balance and had to grab the counter to stop from falling. They froze for a few minutes, the evidence of his attraction pressed into the object of his attraction, a tableau of nervousness and stifled urges.

Finally, Raven laughed a little and straighten turning around in the cage his long arms made. "That was close."

Gar nodded, but didn't move his arms. "Yeah it was."

This close, Raven could see all the differences in the color of his skin. It wasn't a solid green like most supposed, but a shift of colors. Darker at his eyes, lighter on his cheeks, and creating shadows in his smooth face where there shouldn't be any. Gar also took the time to notice things. Like the fact that this time around, her hair was black. Not black with hints of night purple, but black like ink spilled on paper. Her eyes, still the same almost blue-purple, and her lips, oddly red and enticing all the same.

It were the lips that got him, when in nervousness she licked the top one before rubbing it into the lower. It seemed slow to him, but must have been fast by the way her eyes widened in surprise. She dropped the Poptarts.

He kissed her. Suddenly, tightly, and possessively. Sucking on her bottom lip, sliding arms around her waist to pull her close, and she let him. She let him into her mouth, fought with him orally, and gently acquiesced to his taking over her functions. They breathed together in the bright white kitchen, and after minutes of frantic clinches, born of nights of dreams better left forgotten, but glimpses of which provoked instincts that yearned to be named and given in to. Beast Boy and Raven could do nothing less.

They stopped to breathe, breaking apart until he was leaning against the island for support, and she'd grasped onto the counter behind her. They stared at each other, both in surprise, but not so much. Instants of thoughts scrambling, wondering how to explain, and it scattered as soon as she moved.

She stepped to him, touching his chest, and he took her hand, drawing her close, and kissed her, but gently this time. He meant it this time. She meant it again. Arms wrapped around his neck, and he lifted her, spinning her so that she sat on the island in the center of the kitchen. The world spun as she spun and settled again, this time right because Gar was beside her and with her. She'd spent so long alone in a world so different from all she knew and never quite right and all it takes is one kiss to make it home.

Raven savored the sensations, ones she'd never known as Gar touched her and kissed her. Finally, able to move past the sensations and think, she touched back. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him tighter to her, using her legs to pull his hips closer and thoroughly wrapped herself in him. She wanted to remember this forever, and if not forever, then for a damn long time.

Gar knew that they probably shouldn't be doing this, and most definitely not in the kitchen, but he couldn't find the strength to stop. When had he become so attracted to her? Had it been when he'd walked in her room to find her looking like a girl he'd never known, in a red dress? Had it been when she'd smiled at him for the first time? Or was it the small laugh he'd heard escape those luscious lips a few days ago? Was it all of those things?

Gar didn't care and kneading her back through the t-shirt she wore, he didn't want to care ever again. This was heaven wrapped up in a half-demon, half-human shell. Or rather, it was a most delicious form of hell.

Slowly, things heated up, clothes become tousled, breath panted out as they grabbed and clutched whatever was closest, and they couldn't take the pressure any longer. Gar wrapped his hands around the hem of her shirt, pulling back so that he could see into her eyes, dark violet eyes glazed over with desire (or perhaps lack of oxygen). She didn't say no, so he pulled it over her head. She wore nothing underneath.

With a small groan, he placed his large hands, velvet soft green hands, over those pale globes and squeezed. Her eyes shut and her breath shuddered out before her back arched and her feet dug into his hips, making it clear that she enjoyed what he did to her. Gar leaned down and placed a kiss on the small dimple between her neck and chest, and she smiled. She ran her hands down his bare chest, for he hadn't been wearing a shirt, and loved the feel of his skin. It didn't feel like a human's skin, though he was. It had softness to it, like there was more to it than there should have been. It felt thin to her hands, but she'd never touched a man before, so she had no point of reference to compare to. Gar practically purred under her ministrations, but kept his attention on her and what he was doing.

He leaned down and tongued one of her nipples, and Raven forgot what she'd been thinking the second before. His tongue, so rough and raspy on her skin, had played strings inside her she hadn't known existed and throbbed all the way down her body to the netherparts. She could feel her toes curling but didn't think she could stop them. With a sigh and moan, she dropped her hands to behind her and braced herself as he began his sexual assault on her chest. He squeezed and pulled one nipple as he licked and bit his pleasure with the second. Raven moaned and bit her lips, feeling herself tighten and start to climb to the peak of pleasure, but she didn't want to go without him.

With an impatient moan, she pushed him off, surprising him into stepping back. Still surprised, Gar watched as she sat back up and reached for him, kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his hands in her still short hair and felt as if he could do that forever. Raven had other plans. She slid her hands down the front of his pajama bottoms and wrapped small but strong fingers around his erection, pulling her hands toward her and sliding them up the long stiff member.

Gar almost choked as she did, and leaned back to watch the concentration on her face as she slowly started to work him up and down in his pants. Gar found that just watching her making little noises as she did so was too much, almost making him cum just by looking, so he ducked his head and stared at the counter. With each pull, his hips came forward, bumping her legs just a bit wider. After a few minutes, he was pushing his hips into her hands right between her legs and she'd wrapped an arm around him, biting into the sensitive skin between shoulder and neck as she pumped him harder and faster. Like Raven, though, Gar wanted to orgasm at the same time.

Slowly, and agonizingly, he pulled her fingers from him and placed both her hands on the side of her. He gave a stern glare at her (somewhat comical as she'd never seen it from him) when she tried to touch him again. When he was sure she wouldn't move anymore, he pulled a chair around the island so that he could sit near her. Almost eye level with her navel, he finally got down to what he'd wanted to do since he'd almost bumped into her in the hall.

Blowing hot air onto her bare stomach, Gar kissed her belly button, using the distraction of his tongue there, to slide his hands under her rear and lifted her slightly. With her head thrown back and sucking in air as she panted, Gar started to pull those virginal white underpants away from her skin. Raven, knowing what he was doing and too hot to even try to deny what she wanted, levered herself up by placing a leg on the arm of the chair, and watched as he slid them down her legs, his eyes hot on where he had a clear view of her womanhood.

Throwing the panties over his shoulder, he smiled and reached for her hand. Together, her finger and two of his started to stroke her, up and down the slit and finally just a bit into her wetness, spreading it around and opening her to the cool air of the kitchen. Raven gasped and turned her head away when Gar grinned evilly. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let her, pushing her fingers into her with his own, until she was doing it on her own, stimulating herself, her legs stiffening on the arms of his chair. He sat back and watched as Raven pushed in and out, playing with herself, pushing herself back to the peak. Her legs widened and she leaned back, one elbow holding her up, since the other was busy. If possible, he got harder, his erection, already moist with pre-cum thumping in anticipation.

Raven gasped as she felt the stirring of an orgasm begin, small waves growing larger and wider and deeper as she pumped her fingers in and out so fast and deep that they strained and started to ache. Just as she thought she'd finally let go and that terrible pressure would release, Gar grabbed her wrist and pulled it away suddenly. Raven opened her eyes to find that he'd pushed the chair away and stood leaning over her, one hand holding her wrist, the other pulling at the drawstrings on his pants. As the string came loose, and the pants bagged around his waist, he pulled her hips to the edge, and subconsciously she braced for what was to come.

Slowly, using the moistness she'd created within herself to ease his way in, Gar pushed his dick into her. Raven, who was supposed to be a virgin, apparently was not. Gar slid right in, no barriers, no problem. She was tight and gripped him in her muscles, and as he started to pull back out, those muscles milked him, drawing every juice they could and trying to keep him there.

Raven wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close, and kissed him. He started to fuck her. Pushing in, and yanking himself out, he slammed into her hips, pushing her so hard into the tile covered counter that a small squeak emitted each time. Gradually, they worked up a sweat and that squeak turned into a small slide, forcing Gar to drag her back each time he slammed into her, hitting her deeper. Raven grunted and released the kiss she'd held with Gar, throwing her head back and making small kitten noises as he pumped in and out.

Not satisfied with the speed with which her orgasm was climbing again, Gar reached down mid pump, and grabbed her left leg, as he rose back up, he pulled it over his shoulder, bending her and opening her wide. This time, when he pushed into her, he hit the spot he wanted. The spot that made her eyes open wide, and a small scream escape those red lips. The spot that had her throwing her arms over her head and grabbing the opposite side of the counter and holding on for dear life. Within seconds, her orgasm slammed through her, making her arch her back, and bending her even more, Gar leaned over and latched onto her nipple, using his other hand to hold down the hands that now clutched at him. Pushing her harder and faster, she screamed out mumblings, things that made no sense as she lost all thought and just reveled in the sensations that Gar was forcing in her. Most of all, she just screamed his name.

As her orgasm slowed to a few pulses and a low-level humming, Gar stopped moving inside her, but he wasn't done. He was still rock-hard. Leaning on one arm, he lowered her leg from his shoulder, smiling when she gave a little moan of pleasure as nerve endings shifted down there. Gar stood up, pulling her up with him as he did so and sat down in the chair behind him. Raven moaned as all the blood shifted inside her, and the reality of straddling Gar in a chair became clear.

They didn't move for a few minutes, Gar letting her catch her breath. He kneaded her hips as they sat there, with her arms wrapped around his neck as she settled into him. Finally, thought returned to her and she became aware of Gar's body around her and in her. She raised her head and cloudy-eyed gazed at him. "You didn't..."

Gar nodded and smiled, leaning in to nip at her lips. She wrapped her arms tighter and sank into kissing him, her tongue dueling with his viciously. Gar used his hands on her hips to lift her, slowly pulling her off him, both sets of lips making it clear they didn't want to go. Then he pulled her back down onto him, slowly. Raven moaned at the new sensation, and knew what he wanted.

Raven braced herself on the chair arms and started to move on top of him. Up and down, then she twisted her hips, gripping him as she swiveled and undulated. Another orgasm, this one slow and immaculate in it's decimation of her senses started. Gar let his head fall back, as he gripped those moving hips and watched her ride him in sweet abandon. Her breasts heaved and bounced as she started to move faster. She threw her hands over her head, her eyes closed, and she panted as small tingling sensations started at her breasts and started to spread.

Gar wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to slow down, and kissed her. Thoroughly, he explored her mouth even as his cock strained inside her, wanting her to ride him like he was a bull until every essence of him stored inside slammed into her, making her scream like a banshee, but he restrained. He used his hands to guide her, taking his time, and making her smile as he tenderly nibbled her ear. His hands roamed her rear, pulling her closer and letting her fall back.

Soon though, even orgasm wouldn't wait. Together, they moved faster, her pushing herself into him, him slamming upward, never wanting to leave the hot slickness of her body. He ran his hands up and down her legs, legs clenching and releasing as she strained to ease the pressure that was driving her mad.

For how long they moved together, in sync but also in battle, they didn't know. With a small scream, Raven started to cum again, her muscles clenching and seizing around him, making it impossible for him to move anymore, and finally pushing him over the edge. He gripped her hips as his balls stiffened and relaxed, jetting his seed into her body over and over, even as he yelled her name and she screamed his. They moved a couple more times, but the peak slowed and eased away.

She trembled in his arms, her second orgasm taking all the energy from him. She smelled of gardenias and sweat, his sweat and her's mingling together. The animal in him appreciated that scent.

Goosebumps were breaking out along her arms, but still she didn't move. Her face pressed into his emerald neck and she shuddered as the memories of the last half hour returned to her, along with a sense of rightness. How had she let herself do this? With a teammate? This was going to be a disaster, Raven just knew it. Even as she told herself this, a tiny voice inside disagreed and whispered to her that this could be great. Raven wanted to ignore that voice, but found that she could not. Especially not when she leaned back and saw the dreamy look in Gar's eyes and the satisfied grin below them. His eyes reflected a mirror smile on her own.

They didn't say anything, but there was really nothing to say. There was much to do however, when Gar's superb hearing brought the noise of the front door opening and Cyborg calling out to them reverberated back.

His eyes wide, and a bit of panic in them, alerted Raven to what was about to happen. Raven pulled herself off of Gar, stifling the small moan that wanted to come out as she felt his now limp penis slip out of her, gently strumming those strings in her that made her want to climb right back on top of him. No time for that now, however.

Raven bent over and grabbed her t-shirt off the floor, missing the frozen moment of shock and ogling Gar had when she did the bending over. Even as she pulled it on, she started to look for her panties, which Gar had removed and tossed somewhere. All Gar had to do was pull up his pants. As he did so, he picked up the forgotten box of Poptarts and put them on the counter. Raven was almost frantic in searching for her underwear. Even as she turned around and looked about, she knew it would be too late; Cyborg was just outside the door now. Thank god her shirt was long.

Raven spun around and plastered a serene look on her face as Cyborg stepped through the door. Gar settled for not looking immensely satisfied and started to open the Poptarts.

"How went the trading?" Gar asked, stifling a laugh at how hard Raven was struggling to act normal.

"Good," Cyborg replied, not quite sure why this scene didn't look right, or smell right, even sound right. Something about the kitchen or these two was off. "I've got Bette out front, she wanted to go get some dinner and talk to me about something. Probably wants to start up Titans L.A. again or something. I just wanted to stop by and tell you two that I'd be staying in town tonight."

Gar smiled and nodded, realizing that he'd been trying to open an already open box of pastries for five minutes. "Cool. Tell Bette I said hi."

Cyborg nodded and turned to Raven. "You okay? You look kind of...sweaty."

Raven forced a small smile. "Fine. Just got done exercising."

"Did you finish your homework?"

Raven glared and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I did."

Cyborg nodded, before grinning and returning from hence he came. The kitchen was silent for a few minutes, before Gar turned to study Raven. As he did, something caught his eye. He barked out a laugh, and when Raven seemed confused he pointed out what he'd seen. In plain sight, dangling off the overhead ceiling fan, was Raven's underwear. A bright red blush worked its way up her neck and into her face as she strained to reach the cursed evidence.

Gar slithered around the island and plastered himself to her backside. "I wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"What you're doing. That's what started this in the first place."

"What?"

"You and this beautiful rear," Gar explained as he squeezed said rear. Raven pushed into his hands, enjoying the sensation. She concentrated and her underwear slowly lowered to the counter before her. As Gar kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder, she became aware of something poking her.

"Again, already?"

"Oh, yeah...I can go like five times a night."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

Raven thought on that. "We better keep going then."


End file.
